Psychotic Len's Love Song
by AnimeAddicter101
Summary: Len knew that she could never return the feelings he had for her. Finally one day, Len snaps. "Psychotic, psychotic, I've got a psychotic mind." Based off the Vocaloid song Psychotic Len's Love Song. Rated T for some violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Psychotic Len's Love Song**

**Vocal: Len**

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Vocaloids. This FanFic is based off the song Psychotic Len's Love Song. I made it a big more narrative than the song, because it would (hopefully) make it less boring.

Ok enjoy. :D

* * *

I slowly walked down the empty sidewalk with hands in my pockets. I look up at the gloomy gray sky.

"Looks like it's going to rain." I say with a sigh. "It's as cloudy as my mind."

As I stare at the sky, a single drop fell to the ground. I look away as I lean against the tall metal gate. Is it from the sky or from my eye? It doesn't matter.

_I don't wanna know._

Without an umbrella, I'm standing there like a lonesome drowned rat.

The slight breeze fluffs my hair as I stare once again at the sky. The sound of rain is ringing, and it's killing my existence. And I stand there as the rain pours down on me.

* * *

"Stop it, stop it, I hope the rain stops soon. Or I'm gonna break down." I whisper. I had crawled into a dark alley and sat crying on the cold hard floor.

Tears wouldn't stop forming in my eyes as I began to see the constant images of blood tainted on my hands.

I bent my knees and rested my head on my lap. I cried, I cried, no more tears are left. Even so, my clothes are soaking wet...

"I'm cold."

* * *

The bright sun illuminated the busy city the next day.

"Good Morning!" you called out cheerfully to me.

"'Morning." I reply with a smile.

You're purple hair and beautiful emerald eyes attracted me so. Without knowing my feelings, you say 'good morning' with a bright smile as usual. Tomorrow, and the day after that, and the day after that...

However, it's no more than a greeting. When Meiko, Kaito, Miku and Rin arrive, you instantly go to their side and joke happily with them. It hurts me badly, I can say it's as deadly as a lethal weapon. And I stand there, frozen, as you leave me and join the group.

_...You know that?

* * *

_

I watch you silently from afar. You have a gaze at him, but not me. My jealous eyes stare at the man in the brown hair who is always flirting with you.

And I do nothing but watch with a pained look; I've always loved your smiles. But I hate to see you smiling now. "Why?" I ask myself quietly as I cover my face with my hand.

* * *

I lay down on the purple carpet in my room.

Psychotic, psychotic, I've got a psychotic mind. I'm so psychotic that I'm gonna vanish into thin air.

I lay there helplessly on the carpet as I start to hallucinate.

"It hurts, it hurts, my head hurts."

Isn't it ludicrous? "I love you deadly." I whisper as a tear rolls down my cheek.

_I'm scared of myself.

* * *

_

I awake in a bed to see your smiling face. We laugh at many jokes, and you act so kind towards me.

But this image is all wrong, it's all a dream that will never happen.

* * *

Let me go as soon as possible, I wanna be relieved.

I panic on the floor as somebody's voice echos through my head.

"'Well why don't you finish it off?'"

And at that very moment, all the time I've spent with her continues to pour into my head. All the jealously I had bottled up inside me will now be released, now that I know what to do.

* * *

Impulse, impulse, I'm having a strong impulse.

I feel my heartbeat quicken, it's unbelievably noisy.

* * *

I slowly walk up to her desk from behind. She's unaware of my presence...

Stop it, stop it, let it go as soon as possible.

I wrap an arm around her neck from behind...

Let me go, finish me off with your hands right now...please.

And you look over your shoulder to see me standing there with a devilish smirk.

It stopped, it stopped, no more voice I hear.

I grabbed your neck, suppressing any call for help. I point the misty gray gun to the side of your head.

"Me in your eyes freaks me out." I say calmly. You looked at me with fear in your eyes.

* * *

Red was everywhere on the floor.

"Why? What is this? What happened? It can't be..." I say quietly as I face the bloody hand with the gun towards the ground.

Blood specks were scattered on my face. I see nothing but a bloody world, I must be insane...

Sprawled out on the ground in front of me was your bloody body, laying still.

_Help me!

* * *

_

I wept silently over your body. I didn't care how much blood I got on me. What mattered was that I could hold you one last time, before I become crazy.

I walked out into the pouring rain, leaving bloody footsteps behind me.

Slowly, I raised the gun to my head. I smiled and closed my eyes; this was what I needed to do.

* * *

Hehe, my first story I made based off a song. I think I'll write a second chapter, which has the lyrics to this Vocaloid song.

R&R...I guess. :P


	2. Psychotic Len's Love Song

Ok, I own absolutely nothing of this chapter, as always. :P

This chapter isn't really that creative. It's just the lyrics to the actual song and my crappy translation. :D

* * *

Romaji Lyrics

sorawa haiiro kumoyuki mo ayashiku  
marude bokuno kokoro mitaidane onajidane  
potsuri hitosuji ochitekita sizuku wa  
sorano? bokuno? docchi? wakaranai  
soredeii  
(...shiritaku nai)

kasamo motazuni zubunure de hitori konomama  
hibiku amaoto ga sonnna bokuno  
sonzai sae mo kaki keshite iku

yande yande hayaku yande  
kono mama ja kowarete magirete shimai sō  
naite naite namida karete  
sorenanoni imada kono miwa nureta mama  
...tsumetai

kitto ashita mo nikoyaka ni o"hayō"  
boku no kimochi nante shiranai de iun dane  
tadano "aisatsu" sono teido dakeredo  
fukaku kokoro kezuru iu naraba "kyōki" kamo  
(...wakatte runo?)

kimi no shisen no sono sakini bokuwa inakute  
zutto suki datta sono egao mo  
ima dewa nazeka nikutara shiiyo

yande yande kokoro yande  
kono mama ja itsuka kie usete shimai sō  
itai itai mune ga itai  
okashiine kimi wo shinu hodo aishi teru  
...kowai yo

hayaku kaihō shite hosii raku ni nari tai  
hibi ku nōnai ni dareka no koe  
"sore nara subete kowashite shimae"

yande yande kodō yande  
sewashi naku ugoku urusai shinzō wo  
tomete tomete hayaku tomete  
kimi no te de boku wo ima sugu keshi satte  
...onegai

yanda yanda oto ga yanda  
kimi no me ni utsuru jibun ga kowa sugite  
nande nande korewa uso da  
meno mae ga akaku somatte kurui sō  
...tasuke te

* * *

English Translation 

The sky is gray, Looks like it's gonna rain

It's as cloudy as my mind

One drop fell on the ground

Is it from the sky or my eye? It doesn't matter

I don't wanna know

Without an umbrella, I'm standing there like a lonesome drowned rat

Sound of rain is ringing and its killing my existence

Stop it, stop it, I hope the rain stops soon

Or I'm gonna break down

I cried, I cried, no more tears are left

Even so, I'm still all wet...

I'm cold

Not knowing my feelings, you say "Good morning" with a bright smile as usual

Tomorrow, and the day after that, and the day after that...

It's no more than a greeting

It hurts me badly, I can say it's as deadly as a lethal weapon.

...You know that?

You have a gaze at him, not me

I've always loved your smiles

But I hate to see you smiling now...why?

Psychotic, psychotic, I've got a psychotic mind

I'm so psychotic that I'm gonna vanish into thin air

It hurts, it hurts, my heart hurts

Isn't it ludicrous? I love you deadly

I'm scared of myself

Let me go as soon as possible, I wanna be relieved

Somebody's voice is echoing in my head

"Well, why don't you finish it off?"

Impulse, impulse, I'm having a strong impulse

I feel my heartbeat quicken, it's unbelievably noisy

Stop it, stop it, let it go, as soon as possible

Let me go, finish me off with your hands

...please

It stopped, it stopped, no more voice I hear

Me in your eyes freaks me out

Why? What is this? What happened? It can't be

I see nothing but a bloody world, I must be insane...

Help me!

* * *

Okayz, here are the romaji lyrics with my crappy translation. XP

Eh, R&R. Maybe you can give me other Vocaloid songs to write. Thx for reading. :D


End file.
